The Youngest Auror
by willnotupdate
Summary: OK so theres a new girl in skool beth, she has a mission to keep draco away from the dark side, can she do it???
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Youngest Auror Chapter: 1 (Finding out) Written on: 8th June 2003 Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A/N: dunno, got bored, this wont be long and it'll be one of my very first finished ones)  
  
'You bitch!' Harry shouted as the heads in the common room turned around to look at the two of them.  
  
'I swear Harry it wasn't meant to turn out like this!' She said trying to calm him down.  
  
'And with all the people!' He ignored her. 'Why him? What's wrong with me?'  
  
'Nothing's wrong with you! What, do you think these were my doing?' She held up a slim wrist with a pair of silver cuffs hanging from it. 'Do you think I actually like him? You know what he's like! For fuck sakes Harry, I told him to piss off but would he listen?' Tears streamed down the blond haired girl's eyes. 'When I came here in september my eyes were set on you! They always have been! I wouldn't dream of doing anything with anyone else! We're in our fifth year Harry, i'm 15 fucking years old! I don't want to wreck my life at fifteen, especially not with you! Harry I love you, I hate him. Why cant you just realise that? I've got nothing left here anymore so I might aswell go back to Beauxbatons.' She ran out of the common room and headed for the quidditch field.  
  
When she got there, someone was already there. Her face contorted into fear. 'Don't look so frightened.' He said in a cold, drawling voice.  
  
'Why did you do it? Why me?' She screamed at him, her green eyes erupting into tears again.  
  
'That's a stupid question. It was for revenge.' He drawled. 'I've hated Harry ever since we first met in our first year and even more in our second year. My first game as a seeker, my father came to watch it, he embarrassed me so badly i could have resorted to murder, but he has so much protection i figured that revenge was sweeter, i would make his life a living hell.'  
  
'What, by turning into a rapist, you bastard!' She screamed.  
  
'Now, now, Madmoiselle Parker! Your name isn't very french is it, Bethany? it sounds more welsh than french. Why Beaxbatons?' He asked tilting his head slightly.  
  
'None of your business!' She shouted defiantly.  
  
'Wasn't because you was working for the ministry, keeping an eye on a possible future death eater was it? I heard a very funny rumour that you're now watching me.' He laughed a cold laugh. 'Well it's too late, you can tell your little ministry friends that I have already become the youngest death eater yet, and I have almost succeeded the Dark Lord's wishes. Do you want to know what they are?'  
  
'Enlighten me.' She glared.  
  
'To kill you.' He laughed again. 'I am about to succeed!'  
  
'Why did you become a death eater Draco? Was it to make your father proud of you for the first time? He never really paid much attention to you did he?' She whispered. 'Go ahead, do your worst.'  
  
'You scared Parker?' He drawled.  
  
'You wish.' She muttered.  
  
'I couldn't have said it better myself!. Harry appeared out of no where. 'Stupefy!' Draco fell to the floor unconcious. 'Beth, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that he could ever do anything like that just to get back at me. I love you! I heard everything he said, the bastard! Will you please forgive me?'  
  
'How long have you been here?' Beth asked him.  
  
'The whole time, I wanted to hear what he had to say, and now I know. I was ready to hex him if anything happened but-' she cut him short.  
  
'Then you know that i probably wont be here for very long now that Draco's dealt with.' She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
'Well wherever you go I will always love you and i dont never want to change that.' He said wiping away her tear and holding back his own.  
  
'I swear i'll keep in touch! I'll write to you all the time and i'll visit and stuff. Well I gotta go see Dumbledore and take this piece of crap with me.' She pointed her wand at Malfoy and let him float through the air in front of her in the direction of the castle. Harry layed down on the grass and stared at the stars untill eventually he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
'Harry! Harry, wake up!' He heard Beth shouting, but he couldn't wake up. 'Harry! What's wrong! Wake up!' Her voice faded and he continued to dream about Draco Malfoy killing Lord Voldemort and taking his place as the dark lord, but in this dream they were older and strangely enough Harry was his most faithful follower. Then Harry started to mutter a strange verse under his breath.  
  
'He whoever defy the Dark Lord Life pays the price he cannot afford. Draco Malfoy will kill Voldemort Using all the lessons he has been taught.  
  
Voldemort you aren't the strongest any more. This will be a greatly fought war But in the end Malfoy rules all. Lord Voldemort again you will fall.  
  
Beware muggles, evil is about! Run now! Don't scream or shout! If the new Lord will find you He will torture, kill and bind you.  
  
I will follow and serve the dark one I will not leave until my duty is done That will only be when he dies By the one death that he will despise'  
  
Harry's eyes jerked open 'Beth! He's going to kill voldemort and be more evil than even he was! We have to stop him. In the vision i just had... I was... Beth it was horrible! I was his most faithful supporter. Beth we have to stop it!' He shouted panicky.  
  
'This can't happen, Harry.' She replied, 'we just have to stop it.'  
  
(A/N: That happens to be the end of this story and the beginning of another one if i get enough reviews. lets say... 10. As soon as I get 10 reviews, good ones that is, ill write another chapter. :oD hope you enjoyed it. the poetry was a bit corny but there we go. c yaz!) 


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi :o) a bit of bad news... some good news too... do you want the good or the bad first??? I'll give you the bad... My disk drive broke a while ago when I got a new computer an all my fics were on disk. So I kept writing my fics on my old computer but couldn't upload them because I didn't have internet on that computer. I wrote about 5 chapters for 'the wrong hands' and 12 chapters for 'If Sirius Black had a daughter' I had a new fic on there too... but the disk doesn't work on this computer and I sold my old one so I'll have to start all over again :o(  
  
The good news is that I'm back up and writing again and have got a brand new disk to start all over again. I'll be writing new chapters for everything over the next week or so and will continue from there.  
  
Another thing, I've got to remove 'Harry's dilemma' or at least remove it then modify it because it's illegal, one of my reviewers pointed out that I'd used a real life character (J.K.Rowling) so I'll have to remove it before I get sued :oD Don't hurt the reviewer that told me (Losing Grip) because I'm glad she did and she's a great writer :o)... I aint got 50p in my back pocket to get sued for let alone a hundred squillion quid...  
  
I think that's it... I'll add this as a chapter to each fic and hopefully there'll be a new chapter up soon to replace it :o) Byeee!!! 


End file.
